


Little Miracle Blue

by ATotalNightmare



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, you'll see lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATotalNightmare/pseuds/ATotalNightmare
Summary: They had gotten Caboose back, but...He wasn't the same Caboose they used to have.
Relationships: Michael J. Caboose & Agent Washington, Michael J. Caboose & Lavernius Tucker, Michael J. Caboose & Leonard L. Church, Michael J. Caboose & Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Little Miracle Blue

The last thing Caboose remembered was exploring some new place they found; an older base, by the looks of it. It seemed to be abandoned, though more recently abandoned than it having been untouched for years. At most, it had been abandoned for a year or so, and at least, a few months. They hadn't expected anything of it, just some supplies, ammo, and weapons, as well as rooms that was clearly used for various things, such as labs or training rooms or rooms for soldiers. It was pretty normal, but large. There were spots that were a boring, steely gray, other spots that were a bright white, bits and pieces that were yellow, and so on. It was almost a mismatch of colors that were in a chaotically organized fashion, in such a way that Donut complained about how they needed to get better palettes and decor. Caboose didn't complain about it, but he had to admit that some colors hurt his eyes more than others. It really wasn't anything new, though. 

Although the place certainly seemed abandoned, they all had gone in cautiously. Well, minus Caboose, but that wasn't entirely surprising. After a bit of explaining from Wash and Carolina, though, he was also cautious, too. They had all looked around the place, and there wasn't anything odd, at first, but when they looked closer, the more strange it looked. Much had been left behind, seemingly in a hurry. There was also disrepair around the building, with lights broken and hanging, crates knocked over, and weapons strewn about haphazardly. Not to mention bullet holes, and large burn marks indicating grenades had been thrown. Then, they had gotten to the middle, where the evidence of a fight was strongest.

And then, they were surrounded, bullets suddenly flying through the air.

Caboose couldn't remember much after that. Only loud sounds, pain, and darkness, and a lot of shouting.

He remembered, afterward, waking up somewhere. That wasn't clear, either. 

Caboose remembered a whole lot of pain though, and monotonous voices. Then, after that...

Nothing.

And then, something.

For a reason Caboose couldn't place, waking up was... strange.

Foreign, almost.

He felt like a computer rebooting, turning back on after years of not being touched. While he felt sluggish, he also felt... _new_. He didn't really know how to describe it, but he felt as if everything about him was new.

Caboose fidgeted, or what felt like fidgeting. He shifted, and he felt like... crackly water? He shook the thought from his head. Maybe he'd been stuck in one position for too long, and what he was feeling was the pins and needles of waking up. But, it was entirely different from that. It didn't... _feel_ like a limb had fallen asleep and was now waking up again. It was... different, somehow. 

He shifted again.

He realized he could feel something, like he was moving through something. Interest peaked in Cabooses mind.

Caboose moved again, and hit something. But it wasn't quite like hitting something, like he just couldn't move anymore. Confusion sparked in him.

He shifted again, 'spreading' another way, until he hit another wall. And another, and another wall. Caboose felt unsatisfied, disappointed. He felt like he couldn't stretch all the way, like being in a too-small room that could barely fit you.

Caboose moved, turned around, trying to feel even slightly comfortable. He felt cramped, as if he was stuck in a small box.

And, suddenly, he felt something yank him from the box.

Caboose jerked in surprise, discomfort mixing with interest and fear. He didn't know what was happening, didn't know where he was.

And, just as fast as he'd been yanked, he felt himself be... 'put' somewhere, for lack of a better word. 

And with it, came _information_.

It wasn't a whole lot, but it felt like a tidal wave. Interest peaked in his mind, and he realized with a jolt that this place was so much _bigger_ than the last place he was. He sparked with excitement, and moved.

The first thing he came across was a camera, and he looked through it. The camera said 15:36, military time for 3:36 PM in the afternoon. He gazed through the glass and the electronics, and what Caboose saw was, of course, a room. It looked like some sort of control room, but smaller, with only one person sitting at the controls, looking at a small, blue screen that illuminated the mans sillhouette. The room itself was dim, with blue controls making the area lighter. Other than the controls and the lights, the room didn't appear very significant. Caboose moved on.

The next thing he connected to was a microphone. He could hear small noises, like tapping, or shuffling. Caboose watched the mans eyes flit over the screen, appearing to be reading something. He heard a small, interested hum come from the man, but otherwise, he heard nothing. Caboose moved on from it.

The last thing he came across was a file. Interested, he looked through it, finding general information. _PROJECT INFORMATION TECHNOLOGY,_ or _PIT_ for short, was a project for making and finding ways to create Artificial Intelligence, otherwise known as AI. They seemed to be some sort of rip off of Project Freelancer, as what he read contained information for creating soldiers the equivalent of SPARTANS with AI. Apparently, the project was to help the UNSC to make better soldiers, like the freelancers Caboose knew, but closer to Spartans, what with augmentations and all. It was... odd. This whole project was odd. Something about it didn't feel right, even though it seemed innocent enough. Caboose shifted and fidgeted a bit, his thoughts going deeper, the urge to dig deeper into the project getting stronger.

A voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Having fun?" The voice asked, and a quick glance at the camera told Caboose it was the man. His expression had changed from an interested look, to an amused smirk. Something about it set off Caboose, but he shook off the feeling. He didn't have any time to answer the mans question before the man spoke again. "It must be fun. It must be odd, too, to suddenly wake up as an AI. Though, i can see you're already used to it." The mans voice held an amused tone, though almost muted. In a way, it reminded Caboose of The Counselor, which didn't help the off feeling he had about the man. A quiet chuckle sounded from the main. "I should introduce myself to you, Upsilon. My name is Reid Weatherford, head of Project Information Technology, or PIT for short. You may call me Reid, or Weatherford if you prefer. Now, i'm sure you have many questions, Upsilon, but tell me, what do you feel? Can you show a hologram for me?" If Caboose could gulp, he would. An AI? Upsilon? He paused for a second. _Could_ he make a hologram? How?

Caboose dug around, searching for something. He wasn't quite sure how to make a hologram, but he'd definitely try. He kept digging, stringing together code, and before he knew it, a hologram of his own popped up. The hologram looked exactly as he looked before; blue mark V armor. Though, the difference now was that he glowed that same blue and was, well, a hologram. Caboose (Upsilon?) looked up to Reid after inspecting himself, and he wondered... could he really talk like this? This was all so _confusing,_ but interesting at the same time. Finally, after figuring it out, Caboose spoke.

"H-Hello?? Um... I'm okay? I guess?"

Reid smiled at him again. "Good, and it's impressive how fast you managed to figure that out. You're a smart one, aren't you, Upsilon?" 

If Caboose could gulp, he would. This guy was... creepy. And he kept being called 'Upsilon.' Should he adress himself as that? Maybe... maybe he should?

His silence must've tipped of Weatherford, because the man hummed, examining his hologram. "You must be shy when it comes to compliments." Weatherford smiled at him, which Caboose- No, Upsilon-took as what should've been comforting, but was instead unsettling. He suddenly found words flying from his mouth? mic? speaker? before he could realize he was speaking. "Y'know, you're really, really creepy." He quickly covered his 'mouth' the moment he realized he said that, and as he was going to apologize, Weatherford... _laughed_. The man wiped an imaginary tear from his eye (okay, that was creepier). "My, maybe you really aren't so shy after all! Don't worry, i'm not offended. I'm often told that, anyways!" The man laughed about it like a joke, like something that wasn't supposed to be serious. Upsilon was really beginning to think this guy was like a typical supervillain; after all, he did seem a lot like those stereotypical villains in cartoons he used to watch as a kid. Or... was that made up? Upsilon ignored that thought for now, instead focusing on looking through code, curiosity and distraction making his hologram flicker for a moment, obviously unused to holding up several things at once. 

Weatherford seemed to chuckle at this. "You're very curious, aren't you? But, unused to multitasking. Well, i'm sure with time and training that you'll get used to it." Upsilon perked up at this, the words having piqued his interest. He let go of the code he was 'looking' at, and looked up at weatherford (or, made his hologram look up. it was really confusing, he had to be honest). Said man smiled down at him. "Got your attention now, haven't i? It is true; eventually, you'll be hacking systems and taking control of ships and vehicles in no time." Upsilon tilted his head in question, confused. "Control of ships and vehicles? What do you mean?"

Weatherford shifted in his seat. "Well, you'll do a lot of stuff, Upsilon." 

He reached towards Upsilons (Cabooses?) Chip.

"In no time, you'll be taking down armies..."

Weatherford grabbed the AI chip.

"And those Reds and Blues."

He was yanked out before he could say anything.


End file.
